My Subconscious Has A Life of It’s Own
by prynciz GTJ
Summary: A disturbing dream Lauryyin has while she and Taker are on an airplane. T for language!


**My Subconscious Has A Life of It's Own**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the wrestlers! Only Lauryyin.**

**Notes: Just a story, remember that! Lauryyin is asleep. We now enter her dreams. This is not another chapter to **_**Yeah, I'm So Over You.**_** You might not understand this if you didn't read it though**_**, **_**so ****you should. This is a dream that takes place one while night Lauryyin and Mark were asleep on a plane. Lauryyin's subconscious is kind of disturbing. That side of her brain has a mind of it's own! Review!**

Darkness.

I see darkness. As I was laying on my bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. The lights were off and I could hear footsteps coming closer to my door. I slowly propped myself up onto my elbows. As the footsteps grew nearer, I sat myself straight up bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I saw the knob slowly turn as the person opened the door. I buried my head into my knees.

Afraid? Yes. I know he's mad at me. He's upset that I wouldn't do anything with him last night. I really don't understand why it's such a big deal anyway. I mean, I know that whenever he got the chance, he cheated on me. I'm so used to just sitting there being his slave. You know, whatever he says, I do. No questions asked. That was until last night. He knows I'm a virgin. I don't understand why it's so hard for guys to wait. Last night he and I had a lovely dinner. Followed by a nice horror film afterward in my room. We had three days off from Raw and I was loving it. Loving it all until he decided that he wanted me. He was always demanding. Whenever I was with him.

I would normally just suck him off, but this time he wanted more. He knew that my virginity was the only thing that kept me going. When it came to dating, that is. I strived on the fact that I was, am, a virgin. He just couldn't take that. He was a mean, twisted man at times, but sometimes, he was the sweetest man in the world. If I had known that was such a psycho, I really wouldn't have dated him. I just saw muscle. Muscle and looks. He was beautiful. On the outside, that is.

I shivered as the door slowly opened. The squeaking of the door made me cringe. The person cut the light on in the dark room. I heard footsteps coming toward me, I knew it was him. I could tell by the way it smelled. His cologne, was so intense. He walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I didn't move. I felt myself shiver as he began rubbing up and down my back. "David, what are you doing?" I asked, knowing that I shouldn't have spoken. Because as soon as the words came out of my mouth, he had gotten up, grabbing my wrists and jerking me up. As I stood before him, tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I knew this wouldn't end well.

Last night I had pissed him off real bad. When we first started dating, I would run my mouth and would be quick to tell him off. But a couple of months into it, he started to tell me off. Cussing me and threatening to hit me. I know that as soon as he threatened me, I should've been on the phone calling Mark, but I thought I was in love. That was until last night. Last night I realized that he was like all the other guys that I had dated. They only want one thing. You know, getting pissed because you don't want to have sex with them. Except David was worse. He took it to the extreme. Last night he got a little grabby. I really didn't mind the touching, but when he started to unzip my pants, it had to stop. I told him to stop. Mistake, big mistake. As soon as the words came out, I felt a cold chill through my whole body. We were standing up. He pushed me into the wall. Wow that hurt. As he began to kiss me, I moved my head away from his. He didn't like that at all.

He began to fiddle with my pants button. Without thinking, I had moved his hands away. I wasn't looking at him, even though I could tell he was looking pretty pissed right now. "Bitch!" He growled. That hurt bad. He started to kiss me again, this time more aggressively, causing me to whimper a bit. He bit down on my bottom lip as he again tried to unfasten my pants button. Out of reflex, I guess, I pushed him back. Hard. That really set him off. "You wanna play, do you?" He smirked. Not one of those sexy smirks either, one of the your-ass-is-mine smirks. I was tired of being his slave. So I did what I always do. I run my mouth. "No I don't wanna play. What do you want with me? Why don't you go fuck one of your little whores?" I screamed. He still had that smirk when he walked up to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me to the floor. I screamed in pain as he stood over me placing one of his feet on my lower back, pushing his weight on me. I was in hell. Until my phone rang. He reluctantly let me get up, removing his foot from my back. We both knew who it was. _"And you will Rest In Peace!" _my phone growled. You guess who it was. David knew that if I didn't answer it, Mark would be over here in a hot second.

"Open the door." Mark said through the phone. Then I heard a click, and he was gone. He didn't even let me say hello. The rest of the night went smoothly, well not smoothly, but waaaay better than what it would've been. Thank God Mark came when he did! It's like he knew I was in trouble or something.

As I stood in front of him, I felt a sudden breeze through the room. David didn't feel it obviously. He gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the face. I felt a bolt of rage coarse through me. I don't know why or where that came from. A couple of seconds ago, I was scared out of my mind. I glared up at him. He noticed. He frowned, though it didn't bother me at all. I just glared harder. Damn it's hot in here. He was agog at my newfound confidence. So he tested me. He pushed me. I felt like I was in a trance. Something had came over me, I don't know what, but it was fantastic! I pushed him back, harder than he had pushed me. Obviously shocked by my aggressiveness, he slowly backed away from me. Eying me like I was some kind of creature or something.

Then out of nowhere, he slapped my right cheek. So hard that the impact knocked me to the floor. I got up rubbing my right cheek with my left hand. Tears streaming down my face. They weren't tears of pain, they were tears of anger. David stood there smiling at the big read hand print on my cheek as I removed my hand. I felt excruciatingly hot. I wanted to jump him and beat his ass! Punk! Only a punk would hit a woman for no reason! _"Make him PAY!" _What the hell! Now I'm hearing voices. Obviously Dave didn't notice, because he was still staring at my face. Now he looks scared. He slowly began to back up again. _"Fuego shock his ass! Girl don't let him get away with that!" _That voice was Mark! After all, he is the only one who calls me 'Fuego'. Confused as hell wouldn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. He's talking to me like he's right next to me.

Then in an instant the rage came back when I felt a cold breeze, making my red face sting a bit.

"Lauryyin, you don't scare me! You can't." David said I guess trying to convince himself that it was true. The lights flickered as I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. My arm automatically lifted to the sky. My eyes were still in the back of my head when I heard a lour roaring sound. David screamed. My eyes rolled back just in time to see a huge bolt of lightning come from the ceiling. It barely missed Dave as he looked at me in horror. My expression was cold and blank as I stared at him. Like I was being controlled, I knelt down on one knee, sort of the way Taker does. The lights flickered once more, this time staying off for a minute. When they came back on, Mark was standing beside me. I looked up at him. His face was as cold and mean as mine was as he knelt beside me in the same pose I was in. The lights flickered again and I heard Dave scream again. When the lights came back on, there was a huge burning Undertaker symbol on the carpet David had backed onto. His pants leg slightly getting caught in the flames. He screamed once more as he frantically tried to put it out. When he did, he looked at Mark and I like we were complete monsters. Horrified at us, he turned and bolted out of the door. Mark turned his head to look at me, resting his arms on his knee. I did the same, not willingly, I must say. I think he is controlling me. He gave me a evil grin as I grinned back. That time, it was me. I think I'm getting control back.

Oh great! I thought I getting back to normal! _"Lauryyin! Lauryyin! Fuego! Girl wake your ass up crazy!" _

* * *

"What the hell! Where the fuck am I?" I screamed seriously not knowing where the hell I was. I looked around. Oh, I'm on an airplane! What the hell?

"Fuego, what the hell? What is your problem?" Mark was sitting in the seat next to me a look of concern on his face. I shrugged my shoulders as I thought for a second. Oh yeah! I'm on a plane, on my way to Houston for the next show. So that means that crazy abusive David shit was a dream. THANK YOU JESUS!!! What the hell was that at in the end? That rage feeling felt good. I know it was a dream, but I think I can feel the sting of that slap that occurred.

"Dammit Mark! Stay the fuck out of my dreams!" I said as I turned to face him. He gave me a 'what-the-hell-you-talking-about' look. I laughed. "Yasmyn De'Shae, you dreamin' about me now?" He said as I felt a cool breeze come from nowhere. Kind of like in my dream. I felt a sting on my face. "Ouch!" I grabbed my right cheek as Mark stared at me. I bet he thinks I'm so crazy right now! "Fuego how'd you get that? He asked as he moved my hand away from my cheek. "Girl the side of your face is kinda red. Sorta looks like a handprint. Damn, you have some vivid dreams!" He chuckled as he gently rubbed my burning face. I know that my whole face was red now. Blushing of course. What else is new? "What'd ya dream about me?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows making me burst into laughter.

"Well, I was dating Dave. He was abusive. He tried to rape me. You called and interrupted him. You came over. Done deal right? Wrong! Next day he's back. This time I'm crazy with rage. He slaps me. I hear your ass in my head, telling me to shock his ass. My eyes roll back and some more freaky shit happened like you appearing. Oh yeah and lightning coming from the ceiling and your damn symbol burning a fucking hole into my rug, setting Dave's pants on fire. He ran out, which was funny shit by the way. But all in all, I was completely creeped by this." Damn. I can't believe he actually listened to that whole ramble. "Girl you are so twisted!" He laughed. Yeah, glad he thought it was funny, cause it was hell for me!

"Mark ,you have no idea!"

"Neither do you honey, neither do you."


End file.
